To customize a motor vehicle's lighting, hobbyists may add aftermarket lighting to the vehicle. With regards to motor vehicle aftermarket add-on lamps, certain light emitting diode (LED) lamps are available as individual colored light sources, or as LED halo rings commercially available in the United States as aftermarket automotive parts for automotive enthusiasts to install in conventional headlamps, such as a product marketed under the trade name Flashtech for 7″ sealed beam headlamps, such as for the Jeep® vehicle, and similar aftermarket LED halo rings available from the Lumen Company for multi-compartment headlamps having conventional low and high beam lamps. It is understood, such as from tutorials available on the internet (e.g. “YouTube” website) that, in order to install these aftermarket LED lamps or halo rings, the vehicle owner in general must perform a variety of complicated steps that include to remove the headlamp from the vehicle; heat the headlamp such as in an oven or with a heat gun to soften the sealed connection between the lens cover and reflector; remove the lens cover from the headlamp in order to expose the reflector; choose a correctly-sized LED halo ring to fit the reflector pocket; secure the LED lamp or halo ring to the now-exposed reflector using adhesive, or in the case of larger multi-compartment headlamps, to carefully cut a mounting slot for the LED halo ring in the reflector with a grinding wheel; route electric power supply wires into the reflector by puncturing the vent patch over the pre-existing vent hole or by drilling a hole in the reflector, either of which approach risks creating a source of water entry; replace the lens cover over the reflector and attempt to replicate the factory pre-assembled connection to seal out humidity and dirt using a silicone sealant; and then remount the headlamp to the vehicle.
These are complicated steps requiring tools, mechanical skill, entail the risk of damaging the factory pre-set headlamps, and are inconvenient to average consumers.
Known LED halo lamps such as those sold under the designation Flashtech are available with an external driver which is mounted on the vehicle outside of the headlamp and is replaceable separate from the halo ring inside the headlamp. A 24 key infrared (IR) wireless RGB remote control module permits choice of colors, including white, as well as blending and fade.